Love is not easy, but neither is life
by HunterGirl53
Summary: Memory is neko, a genetic experiment. Much like the hunters she was created to aid the U.S.A in war. Join Memory as she tries to get out of the infected world, and discovers that there are somethings that fix themselves. rated M because there will be a ton of violence described later
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 Dead 2: A Hunter love story

Character info

name: Memory "Neko" Evans

age: 18

species: Neko Hunter (She is half predator cat, panther to be exact, I am going through a sort of, cat phase).

Looks: brown eyes, black hair, black cat ears and tail, slim figure, average height, breast size I think I will leave that to your imagination, but please do not be a perv.

Normal clothes: blue sleeveless hoodie, black pants, black tee-shirt, boots, and usually a wrist band or some form of jewelry

Personality: Will become evident in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Left 4 Dead 2

Memory's point of view

'Great, just great, I'm surrounded by zombies.' I thought as the common infected just stared. My cat ears twitched and the horde hissed, 'Okay crazy idea time.', since I had no better idea, I decided to be a bit of an idiot, and run in scratching. Surprisingly it worked, until a tank came barreling through the horde. It took one look at me and then picked me up by my tail, of course it had be the one thing that moves almost involuntarily , and tried to throw me into the nearest building. I yelped in shock and pain. I was so tempted to start screaming and I would have if I hadn't heard the on coming gun shots. The tank suddenly got shot in the head. 'Survivors' I thought in shock, this could be my lucky day. The survivors came into view, the sound of gunshots, zombie screams, and the putrid scent of death, worse than normal may I add, filled the air. The moments passed in a blur, all I remember doing was dodging and shooting a few of them in the head, I avoided shooting the hunters, they were much like me, a result of experimentation. The hunters were the first of the infected to be created. I looked at the survivors and everything fell into silence. "Whats your name pretty little lady?" asked one of them with a country accent, trying to break the awkward silence. "The name's Memory, Memory "Neko" Evans.". I was never good with many people, but hey, never too late to learn right? "How old are you?" the one in the white suit asked, I answered cautiously, "18.", he looked disappointed. "Well, I'm Ellis, that's Nick, Coach and Rochelle." The first survivor that spoke said. " Nice to meet you all.Where did you guys come from? For one second I thought I was dead.", but of course that's not the only thing I wanted to know, I wanted to know if they had information on the genetic labs, but either way I joined the group and I was now leading them to a safe room. While walking there Nick kept complaining about getting his suit dirty. "Damn zombies, its going to take forever to get the blood out of this suit!" he grumbled. "Nick, no one gives a shit about your suit. Now shut up before I shred you to pieces." I said. I followed them through the city, being cautious around every corner. We suddenly heard faint crying, "Witch, let me handle this one." I whispered. I allowed may nails to sharpen and elongate while taking out my pistol. I slowly walked down the street to a safe room. I slowly opened the door and snuck up to the weeping zombie. She heard the creak of the door and looked up at me, her hollow, almost dead eyes, pleading for her pain and suffering to end. She carefully lifted her clawed hand and pointed to my hand, then to her throat. "You want me to kill you?" I asked, confused at its actions, I have seen Witches in action. They attack if you have provoked them. The Witch nodded, it eyes pleading. "This is truly a hell hole. I hope you rest in peace.", I made her death quick. I slashed my claws against her throat, causing blood to spew across the room and on me. Once the group came in, we dragged the body outside and we bolted the door, then rested for the night. While listening to the moans, gurgles, and the growls of the infected I managed to catch a sound that sounded like a car alarm, They swarmed it of course, oblivious to us being there in the safe room. I heard the growls of two hunters in front of the door, I walked over, and peered out the window. One hunter in a dark blue hoodie and jeans with no shoes was standing in front of the door in a protective crouch, while the other was looking at him as if to say "move". The one in front of the door refused to move. After a few minutes of standing there, the hunter that tried to get in left. "You are peculiar hunter." I said the the one that stayed. It looked at me and lowered its hood, that's when I noticed that its eyed were no black and soulless like the others. They were green, full of life, but it held the sadness and fear in this world. It smiled and ran off. I fell asleep with questions buzzing in my head, but little did I know that, this encounter could very well save my life.


End file.
